Athletes generally rely on the outsole of footwear to increase traction or stabilize the footwear's grip on various surfaces in order to prevent injury and improve their athletic performance. For example, an athlete may wear a shoe having an outsole tread that is designed to prevent slippage during wet conditions or when cutting during sports play.